


Rainy Days

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: A Rainy autumn day with Cain.





	Rainy Days

You loved days like this.

Rainy days. The fresh air and the smell of wet dirt. Even in the autumn. Especially in the autumn.

You always sit on the veranda on the wooden bench with a cup of tea and a cozy blanket.

 

You closed your eyes to listen to the rain.   
How could something so simple be so calming ?

 

You felt someone sitting down next to you and an arm sneaking around your waist. Slowly opening your eyes, you looked at Cain and smiled.

 

“What are you doing?” even if he knew exactly what you were doing, he always asked.

“Enjoying the rain.” you chuckled, leaned into his side and closing your eyes again.

He gave you a small squeeze and you knew he would sit there with you together, just in silence and enjoying the rain.

 

As different as you two looked together, you were so similar in personalities.

And he loved you and you loved him. No matter what people would say or think.

  
You two had often heard things like  _Isn't he too old for you ? This can't work! He must be at least twice her age._

 

Oh, if they knew. You giggled but you didn't care about their opinion.

 

“What's so funny ?” Cain asked with a small smile on his face.

“Nothing, just thinking about how people always say things like you're too old for me and it would be funny if they knew the real age difference.” you looked up at him, your chin on the side of his chest.

“Does it bother you that I am so much older and look older than you?” he asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

He was always concerned because you were so young and looked so young.

 

“You know exactly that it never bothered me and will never bother me. You worry too much and kiss less.” a playful grin on your face.

 

Of course he didn't need to be told twice, he bowed his head and pressed his lips on yours.   
Cain always tasted like honey, but that wasn't a surprise.

 

You two broke apart and you snuggled at his side again, his arm still around your waist.

  
As long as he loves you and you loved him, the people could talk as much as they want.

The most important thing was, that you two were together and happy.

  
And so you were sitting there in silence and enjoyed the rain together.

 


End file.
